THE SEDUCTION OF THE INNOCENT
by kissesDHr
Summary: Este fit es un dracohermione, toma lugar en el septimo curso y lo que he querido hacer es una mezcla entre crueles intenciones, alguien como tu y nunca me han besado, son algunas de mis peliculas preferidas y me parecieron preciosas, espero que me salga b
1. LA APUESTA

THE SEDUCTION OF THE INNOCENT

INTRODUCCION:

Este no es mi primer fic, pero creo que es lo mejor que voy a escribir, al menos por el momento, siempre me ha gustado escribir pero la verdad es que nunca he tenido muy claro sobre que queria escribir espero que este me guste como salga.

Este fic es totalmente un Draco-Hermione , hace poco hice una maratón de películas de amor, las tipicas para adolescentes y esta fic quiero que sea una mezcla entre las tres que han sido mis preferidas: Alguien como tu, Nunca me han besado y Crueles intenciones. No se como saldra la mezcla pero ya tengo bastantes ideas en mente y el resto sera poner las manos sobre el teclado y haber que sale.

Espero que os guste

CAP.-1

Primer día de colegio, acababan de montarse en el expreso de Hogwarts y todavía eran las 10:45, tenia tiempo de sobra para buscar un buen vagón a poder ser vacío. No hizo falta buscar uno vacío, encontró algo que le gusto: una chica sola en un vagón vacío.

"Vaya, vaya, vamos a empezar bien el curso…"

-Hola, perdona ¿te importa si me acomodo aquí hasta que lleguen mis amigos?- Dijo el con un tono de amabilidad en su voz.

-Claro- Dijo ella cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento y se dedico a mirarle.

-Eres muy amable ¿sabes?-dijo el sonriendo de la manera mas dulce que podía- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lisa, Lisa Turpin, de Ravenclaw-le respondió ella.

-Yo soy….-empezó el.

-Draco Malfoy-acabo ella- si, lo se, todo el mundo te conoce en el colegio, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

-He de decirte que la mayoría de las cosas que has oído de mi son solo rumores- dijo el.

-No suelo hacer caso a los rumores- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que el lo rompió.

-¿Sabes? Tienes unas piernas preciosas….-dijo el mirándole las piernas descubiertas de la chica, pues llevaba una falda-… me encantaría fotografiarlas- mientras decía esto pasaba su mano suavemente por la pierna de la chica…

Minutos después estaba la puerta del vagón cerrada bajo un hechizo y todo el compartimiento silenciado.

El tren ya estaba en marcha mientras Draco Malfoy salía del vagón en el que había estado hasta entonces, salía con el baúl y su lechuza Roseblack. Entonces vio salir a Blaise Zabini de un compartimiento, se volvió hacia Draco con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Draco- dijo acercándose a el- ¿Dónde te habías metido, tío?

-Lisa Turpin- dijo con resignación en la cara-"quedaremos entre las clases"- dijo parodiando la voz de Lisa- odio a las chicas de Hogwarts, ya no se escandalizan por nada.

-Jajajajaja-rió Blaise mientras los dos entraban el vagón.- vaya manera de empezar el curso.

-Si…-dijo Draco- ¿Qué tal el verano? imagino que movidito ¿eh, tu ya me entiendes jaja.

-Igual que el tuyo, parece jaja- dijo mientras chocaban las manos.

-La verdad es que si, pero empiezo a estar cansado de esas chicas tan superficiales, ya nunca te sorprenden, es todo la misma rutina- dijo mientras colocaba su baúl- ¡Quiero retos!

-Con que quieres un reto ¿eh?- dijo Blaise- Veamos lo que podemos hacer contigo… Quieres algo difícil…-dijo mientras pensaba- casi imposible- ¿una profesora, no todas son viejas y feas…tendrá que ser una alumna… alguien como…- justo en ese momento paso por delante del compartimiento una chica, era ella, era perfecta para el reto, si, ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes?

-Ya se quien será la candidata perfecta- dijo Blaise frotándose las manos- Hagamos una apuesta.

-¿Quién será la afortunada?- dijo con curiosidad, si era un reto tendría que ser alguien difícil de conseguir, la verdad es que tenia mucha curiosidad.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Blaise- Ella es…Hermione Granger.

-Uuhh… si, todo un reto- dijo pensando como podría metérsela en el bolsillo.

-Tendrás que tirártela antes de fin de curso- dijo Blaise- ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que me estas subestimando, amigo- le dijo Draco-para fin de curso habré podido hacer con ella lo que yo quisiera y mas…

-No te sobreestimes tu amigo, esta bien, de todas formas el que se beneficia soy yo así que- dijo pensativo- que te parece antes del baile que da Dumbledore antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, solo para el curso de séptimo, al acabar los exámenes.

-Creo, Zabini, que tu y yo tenemos una apuesta-dijo Draco mientras se estrechaban las manos.

- ¿Que apostaremos?- dijo Blaise –Dinero no… ambos tenemos una gran fortuna y apenas nos enteraríamos.

-Yo se que podríamos apostar- dijo Draco-…

La relación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger era absolutamente nula desde sexto curso, Draco había dejado de meterse con ella y sus dos amigos a partir de ese curso, había perdido totalmente el interés en ellos y se había concentrado en otros temas mucho mas interesantes para el… para el se había convertido en una total perdida de tiempo insultar a Harry, Ron o Hermione pues la verdad es que no ganaba nada diciéndoles todo eso, lo único que quería era que se quedaran por debajo de el y así hacer que el consiguiera mayor posición dentro de su casa, pero a a partir de sexto curso su posición se había elevado notablemente en su casa, pero no a a causa de sus constantes insultos a los Gryffindors, sino a causa de lo bien que cuidaba su cuerpo y de el carácter de conquistador que podía adoptar cuando le parecía apropiado. Las chicas caían a sus pies como moscas y poco a poco siguió ocurriendo eso, pero no solo en su casa, sino en el resto de casas del colegio, había conseguido una fama insuperable en el colegio, los chicos le admiraban y las chicas le deseaban. Seria algo difícil conquistar a Hermione Granger desde que la conocía solo había cruzado palabra con ella para insultarla durante cinco años y el ultimo año no se habían dirigido la palabra. La cosa estaba realmente difícil, pero el estaba seguro de si mismo, y seguro de que iba a ganar esa apuesta.

El banquete de bienvenida estaba tomando lugar en el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, Dumbledore ya había dado su discurso de bienvenida después de que los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados en las casas donde pasarían los próximos siete cursos de su vida, pensó que cuando terminara su curso echaría de menos ese colegio, a pesar de sus creencias durante todos esos años de que Dumbledore era el peor director que Hogwarts hubiera tenido jamás, le había tomado cariño, junto a todo el colegio, con todos esos escalones trampa, con todos los fantasmas, las escaleras que se mueven las puertas falsas y por muy extraño que pareciera también echaría de menos a Peeves, había que reconocer que ese duendecillo tenia imaginación, si, estaba seguro de que echaría en falta todo aquello.

-¡Eh, chaval!-Blaise le saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Cuándo piensas empezar?- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-En cuanto pille una mínima ocasión, pronto- dijo Draco- en un par de semanas, un mes como mucho la tendré dentro de mi bolsillo.

-No te ilusiones tanto, Malfoy- le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa en la cara- te puedes dar una gran decepción no crees?

-Eso ya lo veremos- le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿no crees?

Entonces poso su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, si, allí estaba ella, sentada enfrente de Potter y Weasley, la tenia de frente, podía observarla sin que ella se diera apenas cuenta. La verdad es que Blaise tenia algo de razón, seria un poco complicado, Granger no era como la mayoría de las chicas a los diecisiete años, aparentemente su única preocupación eran sus estudios y rara vez la había visto tirando bolas de nieve en invierno o simplemente sentada conversando con el resto de las chicas; ella siempre estaba o en la biblioteca o en la cabaña de Hagrid fuera de las clases, seria difícil llegar hasta ella. Algo que ambos tenían en común eran los estudios, los dos eran los mejores estudiantes de su curso, aunque ella le superaba en algunas asignaturas, lo cual solía ponerle de los nervios muchas veces. Bien, partiría de eso, quizás se la encontraría "casualmente" en la biblioteca y talvez podría entablar una conversación con ella, era una buena idea.

Trato de observarle un atractivo, bueno no era fea, tenia unas facciones muy suaves, había visto a chicas mucho mas guapas que ella; su cuerpo, decididamente había visto cuerpos mucho mejores que el suyo, aunque tampoco era feo, era mas bien muy simple, delgada mediría 1´65 o así tenia pocas caderas y la verdad es que no tenia mucho pecho, pero en fin eso era lo que había, una apuesta era una apuesta y aceptaría las condiciones. El problema seria que ella se mostraría reacia a hablar con el, pero bueno trataría de engancharla con sus encantos.

Hacia una semana que habían empezado las clases y todavía no había dado ningún paso para acercarse a ella, necesitaría su tiempo y seria sutil, ganarse su confianza poco a poco. Y a les habían mandado dos trabajos y bastantes deberes así que ¿donde podría estar Granger un sábado por la mañana? La respuesta era sencilla: la biblioteca. A esas horas estaría prácticamente vacía, pero allí estaba ella, tomando apuntes de un libro.

El primer trabajo trataba sobre las cinco pociones mas poderosas del mundo, era el mas urgente y ella estaría trabajando en el, perfecto, solo había un libro con toda la información que pudieran necesitar.

Draco se acerco a la sección donde podía conseguirlo, pero. Como el había supuesto, el libro no estaba. Cogio uno que también pudiese ser útil y se sentó en la mesa de al lado de Hermione, se la quedo mirando un rato hasta que ella levanto la vista.

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto Hermione, parecía tranquila aunque su tono no era muy amable, estaba claro que aun sentía algo de remordimiento, tendría que ser amable.

-Veras…-dijo suavemente- me preguntaba si cuando terminaras con el libro podrías dejármelo, creo que es el único libro que tiene la información necesaria para el trabajo de Snape.

-Todavía me queda, por lo menos una hora, quizá dos para terminar con el- parecía un poco extrañada por el comportamiento tan amable que estaba teniendo, volvió a escribir en el pergamino- mejor espera a mañana.

-No hace falta, estaré aquí toda la mañana- le dijo sin apartar la mirada- avísame cuando termines.

-Bien- dijo ella. Realmente estaba extrañada con la amabilidad de Malfoy.

Los dos se pasaron toda la mañana en la biblioteca, ocupados con los trabajos. Las dos semanas siguientes se las paso metido en la biblioteca todo el tiempo libre que tenia, aunque no avanzo mucho con Hermione apenas intercambiaban palabras, lo mas cerca que había estado de ella fue el día antes de la entrega de trabajos que las mesas estaban todas ocupadas excepto un hueco enfrente del de ella aunque no pudo hablar con ella pues la señora Pince estaba totalmente concentrada en que no saliera una palabra de la boca de nadie, eso si, cada día tenia menos deberes ya no sabia ni que llevarse a la biblioteca. Seria mejor que cambiara de plan, ese no estaba dando muchos resultados y no quería apurarse hasta el último momento. Ya pensaría en ello.

Era el primer lunes de octubre, como cada primer lunes de cada mes recibía una carta de su padre, el estaba en Azkaban, pero todavía un poco de influencia allí adentro y movía hilos para que cada mes pudiera enviarle una carta a su hijo. Siempre era lo mismo, presionándole, su padre quería que se uniera a Voldemort y así poder hacer todo lo que el no había podido, pero esas cartas no las podía contestar no podía mandar cartas a Azkaban era una grandisima tontería, por lo tanto su padre no podía imaginar la postura de Draco ante el tema. La verdad es que a Draco nunca le había entusiasmado la idea de ser un mortifago, las artes oscuras era otra cosa, el era ambicioso y le encantaba tener algo que los demás no podían tener, poderes que los demás no podían tener simplemente por haber nacido en familia muggle o simplemente porque odiaban todo lo relacionado con ello, pero Draco no las quería por querer hacer el mal, sino por adquirir poderes. Su padre había interpretado esa ambición como un entusiasmo por servir a Voldemort y hasta el mismo lo había creído hasta que abrió los ojos, a el nunca se le había dado bien recibir ordenes y ese trabajo exigía cumplir las ordenes de su superior y acatarlas sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, difícilmente lo controlaba su padre no iba a dejar que una panda de locos lo dominara, pero su padre no lo entendía y no lo entendería nunca. El trataría de evitarle como lo hacia siempre no dejaría que su padre decidiera por el.

Eran mediados de octubre, Draco se habia dado un descanso en el tema de Hermione, preferia dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para pensarse bien lo que haria, aunque mientras esperaba no se habia quedado de brazos cruzados, ya se habia montado alguna que otra juerga en Slytherin. Las fiestas de Slytherin eran conocidas en todo el colegio como las mejores, en ellas podias hacer lo que quisieras habia buena musica, alcohol, y lo que ocurriera en las habitaciones no salia de ahí. A Draco se le puso una sonrisa en la cara pensando en la fiesta de la semana pasada, menuda noche, pero entonces la vio, alli estaba Granger, bajando por una de las escaleras pero justo cuando iba a bajar de ella su mochila se rasgo, todos sus libros cayeron al suelo y ella perdio el equilibrio justo cuando la escalera empezo a moverse. Empezo a caer esquivando todas las demas escaleras, estaba en el quinto piso asique la caida seria dolorosa, entonces Draco encontro su oportunidad. Mediante un hechizo puso un monton de cogines en el lugar donde ella iba a caer. Draco bajo a toda prisa antes de que alguien pasara por ahí y entonces no pudiese seguir su plan.

Cuando bajo Granger estaba inconsciente, durante la caida habia perdido la consciencia, era normal, no se encontraria muy mal, quiza dentro de una hora ya estaria despierta. La llevo en brazos a la enfermeria. Alli no habia nadie, bueno, esperaria a que llegase la señora Pomfrey, no tenia prisa, aunque… miro la hora, vaya, tenia entrenamiento de quidditch en media hora y tenia que recoger el equipo antes de ir al campo, asique no podria quedarse a esperar. Le dejo los libros que se le habian caido en la mesita que habia al lado de su cama y le dejo una nota, entonces se le ocurrio la idea, si, era un buen plan, le dejaria una nota donde le explicaria todo lo que habia pasado y como habia llegado a la enfermeria, no le diria quien era, pero le dejaria entrever que ella le atraia. Perfecto, ya tenia pensado todos los detalles.

Hermione se desperto un poco aturdida, no se acordaba que habia pasado, no sabia donde estaba, bueno, el lugar le sonaba… espera, eso era la enfermeria ¿y que demonios estaba haciendo ella en la enfermeria? Entonces empezo a recordar, su mochila se habia rasgado… sus libros se habian caido… entonces se movio la escalera y ella… ella se habia caido, si, ya lo recordaba, pero estaba en el quinto piso, no se encontraba tan mal como para haberse caido de un quinto piso. Miro a su alrededor y vio su mochila rasgada y todos sus libros en la mesita, encima de toda la pila habia algo que no estaba antes en su mochila, era una flor, pero no una flor cualquiera, era una rosa, pero nunca habia visto una rosa asi, era negra, era preciosa, estaba encima de lo que parecia una nota.

_Espero que te encuentres bien, la caida te hizo perder la consciencia, pero tevi, y no podia quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te veia caer, caiste sobre unos cogines y te lleve a la enfermeria, deberias cargar menos la mochila, aunque mejor deberias comprarte otra, porque la que tenias esta rota._

_No te vayas antes de que la señora Pomfrey venga, puedes tener alguna contusion._

_La verdad es que me gustaria conocerte, te he estado observando y me pareces una chica muy especial y diferente de las demas, y eso me gusta._

_No me olvides_

_Xxx_

Primer capitulo, espero que os guste, empece cpn este nuevo fic porque la verdad es que los otros que escribi no tubieron mucho éxito, la verdad, pero este lo pienso acabar, al menos lo voy a intentar, me gusta tener algo mio. Porfiiiiiiiiiiiii dejadme reviews plissssssssssssssssssss sino se me baja la morallllll. Ya se que no es muy bueno, pero quiero aprender a escribir y asi poco a poco ire ganando algo de experiencia.

Besitos a todos los que se hayan molestado en leer esto:

Asias¡¡

Muaks ;-)


	2. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

THE SEDUCTION OF THE INNOCENT

CAP.-2: Visita inesperada.

Hermione no sabia si estaba despierta o si aun seguía dormida ¿a que venia esa nota? ¿y por que no tenia remitente? ¿Se le habría olvidado ponerlo o no lo habría querido poner? Bufff, en ese momento se sentía más aturdida que antes de leer la nota. Esas eran demasiadas emociones para tan pocas horas. Después de tomarse una poción que la había preparado la señora Pomfrey se retiro a la sala común de Gryffindor y prefirió olvidarlo todo, al menos por el momento.

En los sillones más cercanos al fuego estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville jugando a los naipes explosivos.

-Hey, Hermione, ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?- pregunto Harry- te hemos estado buscando en la biblioteca y prácticamente por todo el castillo.

-Estuve en la enfermería…- empezó a decir Hermione.

-¿¿¿Qué?- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Tranquilos- dijo tratando de calmarles- solo me tropecé y…en fin, no paso nada, simplemente tuve que ir a la enfermería por si acaso me había hecho daño, pero no paso nada.

- Esta bien- dijo Ron –pero avísanos la próxima vez que te pase algo así ¿vale?

-No os preocupéis- dijo Hermione- Si no os importa voy a ir a mi habitación, mañana tengo que madrugar, el trabajo para Snape es para el viernes y me gustaría acabarlo cuanto antes así que mañana temprano iré a la biblioteca.

-Espera Herm, voy contigo- dijo Ginny- te ayudo con esos libros.

Ginny acompaño a Hermione hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

-Herm- dijo Ginny- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, Ginny, pasa.

Ginny y Hermione entraron en la habitación, las dos se sentaron en la cama de Hermione. La verdad era que Ginny parecía algo preocupada.

-Veras, Herm- dijo Ginny- se trata de un chico.

-¿Robbie Miller?- dijo Hermione- oí que estuvisteis saliendo juntos.

-Si, pero no se trata de el.

Ginny se callo por un momento, era como si no supiera por donde empezar.

-Veras es que estoy enamorada de una persona- dijo lentamente- de hecho siempre lo he estado.

-Harry…- dijo Hermione.

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Al principio solo me gustaba porque era Harry Potter y no me creía que lo tuviera delante…, pero a finales de segundo… cuando me salvo la vida… para mi dejo de ser Harry Potter el niño que vivió, sino que paso a ser mi héroe, si no hubiese sido por el yo estaría… muerta.

-¿Y por que nunca te has atrevido a decirle nada?- dijo Hermione- Hace años que perdiste la vergüenza para hablar con el.

-Si, pero aun así…-dijo Ginny- nunca he tenido el suficiente valor para decirle nada de esto, además hay muchas chicas que seguro que se mueren por los huesos de Harry, el es muy conocido y luego esta Cho Chang, no se que fue de ella después de el año pasado, no se si se siguen viendo o si mantienen contacto mediante cartas.

-No me imaginaba que tuvieras esos sentimientos hacia Harry- le dijo Hermione suavemente- estos años has estado saliendo con muchos chicos.

-Si te digo la verdad eran solo maneras de olvidarme de el- dijo tristemente- y ya ves de lo que me ha servido.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Ginny- le dijo Hermione- habla con el, dile lo que sientes, además se que no se ha seguido viendo con Cho, lo suyo acabo hace mucho tiempo.

-No veo la manera de decírselo, me trabare y no me saldrán las palabras y pareceré una estúpida.

-Vamos Ginny, yo se que tu tienes mucha seguridad en ti misma, en ese momento intenta calmarte y las palabras te saldrán solas. ¿Por qué no se lo dices en baile de la noche de las Brujas? Es dentro de apenas dos semanas. Invítale como pareja y se lo dices. ¿Qué te parece?

- Gracias Herm- le dijo Ginny. Las dos se dieron un abrazo.

-De nada, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Al día siguiente, domingo, Hermione se levanto temprano para ir a la biblioteca, no le gustaba dejar los trabajos para ultima hora y menos si se trataba de un trabajo de Snape, ese año tenia que sacar las mejores calificaciones si quería conseguir un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, donde tenia pensado trabajar, y pociones era una de las asignaturas mas importantes y difíciles en Hogwarts, por lo tanto se tenia que esforzar al máximo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca acomodo sus cosas en una mesa y se fue en busca de los libros que necesitaría. Esa mañana no había casi nadie en la biblioteca, casi todos los estudiantes aprovechaban los fines de semana para dormir hasta tarde. Así seria mejor, era mucho más fácil concentrarse cuando no había apenas gente.

-_Pociones curativas- _dijo Hermione en voz baja cuando vio el libro- perfecto.

Hermione volvió a su asiento para ponerse a trabajar, todavía tenia mucho trabajo por delante y no quería perder ni un solo minuto. Pero algo la distrajo, de su mochila sobresalía una especie de palo… no, no era un palo, era como el tallo de una flor. Hermione abrió la mochila, no se lo podía creer: había un pergamino enroscado alrededor de una flor, una rosa negra.

Era la segunda nota, con su respectiva rosa, que recibía en dos días, eso era todo un record para ella, decidió leerla allí mismo, sino la intriga podría con su concentración y eso afectaría a su trabajo.

La nota decía:

_Por las mañanas estas preciosa ¿lo sabias, no he podido aguantarme la tentación de escribirte la nota cuando te he visto. Me encantaría acercarme a ti y poder hablar contigo, pero se que nada mas verme me rechazarías, así que me gustaría que tu me escribieras también, si quisieras hacerlo solo tendrías que dejar la nota en el libro" las marchas de los duendes durante la revolución de los pueblos lobaguianos"._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Xxx_

Hermione estaba algo confusa, no sabia por donde agarrar la situación, desde luego eso no le pasaba muy a menudo. No iba a contestar a ninguna nota, no era tan estúpida, seguramente se tratara de una broma y no tenia ganas de que se rieran mas de ella. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese una broma, quizás alguien estuviera realmente interesado en ella. Se dispuso a mirar quien más había en la biblioteca en esos momentos. Unas mesas mas allá estaba Hannah Abbott, estaba claro que ella no había sido, un poco mas cerca estaba un alumno, que no conocía, seguramente iría a cuarto o quinto, no podía ser el, se le veía muy concentrado en su trabajo y además no le había visto nunca. En la mesa de al lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy, descartado automáticamente, esta claro que el no había sido, pero unas mesas mas lejos creyó ver la solución: Justin Finch-Fletchey. La verdad es que era muy posible que hubiera sido el, no seria la primera vez que se mostraba interesado en ella. Al principio pensaba que era un buen chico, pero su opinión cambio por completo después de que Ginny tuviese un par de citas con este chico. Ocurrió en sexto curso y Justin estaba muy interesado en Hermione, aunque esta apenas se daba cuenta de la realidad. Justin, para acercarse más a Hermione, empezó a salir alguna vez con Ginny, pero ella seguía sin prestarle toda la atención que el deseaba así que, en un ataque de rabia le dijo una serie de barbaridades a Ginny. Ese arranque de furia le llevo a alguna que otra pelea con Ron y con Harry. Después de oír todo lo que Ginny le contó, Hermione dejo de dirigirle hasta la mirada, se había comportado como un cretino.

Decidió no escribir ninguna nota, simplemente dejarlo pasar hasta que el hufflepuff se cansara.

Draco se estaba poniendo de los nervios, ya hacia una semana que le había dejado la nota en la biblioteca y Hermione no había dado señales de interés en responder. Demonios, esa chica era inaccesible. Tenía pensado en encontrarse con ella en el baile de Halloween, pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Si no respondía a las notas la cogería por sorpresa en el baile, de todas formas, era un baile de disfraces y no le reconocería. De momento no quería que supiera quien era, prefería ganarse su confianza poco a poco para que ella se sintiera segura y mas tarde… hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. No estaba dispuesto a perder la apuesta, no por tener que cumplir el trato, sino por su orgullo, no dejaría que Zabini se riera de el, eso lo tenia muy claro. Draco Malfoy era un experto en la manipulación. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos, lo que le había servido de mucha ayuda para mentir y manipular a la gente a su antojo. Haría que Granger pensara que el estaba realmente interesado en ella, le costaría trabajo, pero lo conseguiría, de eso estaba seguro.

Era el día del baile, 31 de octubre, Halloween, un día muy importante en una escuela de magos y brujas. Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado con el, cada cual tenia su disfraz preparado. Todo el castillo rebosaba de alegría, Hagrid había estado cultivando las calabazas desde antes de empezar el curso para que tuvieran un tamaño descomunal, y de veras que lo había conseguido. Las calabazas habían alcanzado la altura de un metro y medio, desde luego era todo un record, El Gran Comedor había sido decorado con murciélagos reales, aunque no se acercaban lo suficiente para tocar a la gente, había telarañas por cada esquina y una espesa capa de niebla cubría el suelo dándole un toque mas tétrico. Ese año se habían esforzado mucho en la decoración del castillo, durante la última semana algunos alumnos habían estado ayudando a decorarlo todo. Y la verdad es que todo el esfuerzo había dado sus frutos.

Pero había alguien que no se encontraba del mismo humor que el resto de los estudiantes del colegio. Hermione no se encontraba de humor más que para estar tumbada en su cama. Lo había estado pensando mucho y había decidido no asistir a la fiesta. Había tenido un día pésimo: el profesor Snape le había puesto un siete en el trabajo sobre las pociones curativas del siglo XIX, lo cual había hecho que a Hermione se le quedase la moral por los suelos. Era la nota más baja que le habían puesto en un trabajo. Mas tarde unos Slytherins estuvieron molestándola durante un rato de camino a la biblioteca. Así que había decidido quedarse en su habitación esa noche, además no tenia pareja, así que nadie notaria su ausencia. Desde luego no era su mejor día, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no dejaría que todo eso fuera a ser mayor que ella. Simplemente se quedaría en su cama leyendo un libro hasta que el sueño pudiera con ella.

Ginny entro en la habitación de Hermione, aun no se había vestido, pero ya estaba peinada con un maravilloso recogido del que caían tirabuzones.

-Hey Herm, que te parece mi peinado- dijo dándose la vuelta- espera… que haces así, solo falta una hora para que empiece la fiesta y todavía esas sin prepararte.

-Es precioso el peinado Ginny- le dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba- la verdad es que no voy a ir al baile, no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny con sorpresa- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes que venir.

-Me temo que no Ginny, he tenido un día de perros y lo ultimo que necesito es ir a un baile para ver como los demás se lo pasan de cine. Además no tengo pareja, ¿se lo pediste a Harry?

- Si le pedí, me dijo que vendría conmigo, pero si tu no vas, yo tampoco iré.

- No, tú vas a ir, has estado esperando esta noche mucho tiempo y no te la voy a arruinar yo.

Ginny se acerco y murmuro un hechizo, Hermione y ella quedaron atadas mágicamente mediante unas cuerdas transparentes.

-Ginny, suelta esto ahora mismo…- Hermione empezó a hablar, pero una luz cegadora había surgido del centro de la habitación. Durante unos segundos ni Hermione ni Ginny pudieron abrir los ojos.

Después de abrirlos la luz había desaparecido, pero en su lugar había una chica, tendría su misma edad, quizás dieciséis años, tenia el pelo castaño y liso, era de mediana estatura y delgada.

Hermione y Ginny sacaron sus varitas inmediatamente, Ginny deshizo las cuerdas que las sujetaban por las muñecas.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Hermione apuntándole con la varita al corazón.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no os voy a hacer daño- dijo la chica.-me llamo Heather.

-¿Cómo te has aparecido aquí?- le pregunto Ginny sin dejar de apuntarle- es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts.

-No me he aparecido- dijo aparentando tranquilidad- de hecho yo hace un momento estaba aquí, solo que diecisiete años mas tarde, vengo del futuro.

Hermione y Ginny estaban paralizadas, no sabían que decir, ¿esa chica vendría de verdad del futuro? ¡Por que no podría tener una noche tranquila!

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?- le dijo Hermione.

- Ahora no os lo puedo explicar, pero he venido a ayudaros- dijo acercándose un poco a las chicas- sobre todo a ti, Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny-¿y en que se supone que nos vas a ayudar?

Las dos chicas seguían desconfiando de la otra, aun no habían bajado las varitas

- Os doy mi varita, para que veáis que no os puedo hacer nada- dijo entregándoles su varita-pero dejad de apuntarme, por favor, no os voy a hacer daño.

Las dos chicas dejaron de apuntarla con sus varitas y guardaron la de la chica en la mesita de noche de Hermione.

- Veréis, he venido aquí por que esta noche, hay algo que haces-dijo mirando a Hermione- o mas bien que no haces que hace que en tu futuro, no consigas tener felicidad, y no solo tu, sino también gente cercana a ti- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Ginny- tienes que ir al baile de esta noche.

-¿me estas diciendo que si no voy esta noche al baile seré infeliz el resto de mi vida?- pregunto Hermione atónita- y no solo yo ¿sino también otras personas?

-Veras, esta noche en el baile, conocerás a alguien, y eso desencadenara una serie de hechos que harán que tu futuro cambie. ¿Qué pierdes yendo al baile?

- Ahí tengo que darle la razón –Ginny le dijo en voz baja a Hermione.

- Es imposible, no tengo disfraz, y apenas falta media hora para que empiece el baile, no podría ir aunque quisiera.

- Te puedo asegurar que es posible- dijo la chica- aunque llegues un poco tarde. Piénsatelo, pero el tiempo corre.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. Todo esto era muy extraño, de repente una extraña había aparecido en su habitación diciendo que venia del futuro para decirle que tenia que ir al baile de Halloween porque sino seria infeliz el resto de su vida. La verdad era que tampoco perdía nada yendo al estupido baile, pero si por alguna razón accedía a ir, seria porque la infelicidad no solo le afectaría a ella, sino que a gente cercana, no quería que eso pasara. Se sentía como una estupida, iba a hacer exactamente lo que le había pedido una extraña simplemente porque le había dicho unas cuantas cosas sobre su futuro, ni siquiera sabia si eran ciertas, demonios, ni siquiera sabia si esa chica venia de verdad del futuro.

Hermione estuvo varios minutos pensando mientras Ginny y Heather la miraban sin pestañear.

- Está bien, no me vendrá mal un poco de diversión ¿no?

-Perfecto, que te parece si, Ginny, tu vas maquillándola y peinándola y yo mientras le encuentro un disfraz.

Ginny, que aun no se fiaba de ella, la miro durante un momento con inseguridad y decidió hacerlo, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

- Hermione, ¿tienes algún vestido viejo o que no te pongas mucho?- le pregunto la chica.- ¡me podrías devolver la varita?

- Creo que si- le dijo sacando un vestido un poco viejo de su baúl.- toma tu varita.

- Si, creo que servirá.

Heather se aparto un poco para practicar unos hechizos sobre el vestido. Mientras tanto Ginny se dispuso a retocar el pelo de Hermione.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces? ¿De verdad te fías de esa chica?- le susurro Ginny al oído.

- La verdad es que siento como si dijese la verdad, como, vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero es como… como si un vinculo la uniera conmigo, no se, creo que debería hacerla caso.

-Perfecto, como tú quieras- le dijo Ginny, la verdad era que le sonaba un poco extraño, ¿Cómo iba a tener Hermione un vínculo con una persona a la que había conocido minutos antes? Le sonaba un poco extraño, pero la intuición de la bruja no solía fallar, así que, ¿por que no hacerle caso? Al fin y al cabo era lo que ella había estado intentando hasta hacia unos momentos. En fin, dejaría las cosas pasar, tenia trabajo por delante.

Cuando Ginny termino de peinarle, Hermione la mando a su habitación a que se terminara de vestir. Mientras tanto aprovecho para maquillarse y para poder hablar un poco a solas con Heather.

- Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas- le dijo Hermione.

-Dime.

- ¿Qué clase de relación tengo yo contigo en el futuro, porque la verdad es que siento que hay algo que me une a ti.

- La verdad es que en el futuro nos conocemos, bastante, no puedo darte muchas explicaciones, pero dentro de un tiempo lo entenderás.

-¿Qué… que pasaría si yo no fuese al baile?- le dijo Hermione.

- Veras, tu tendrías un trabajo maravilloso, habrás conseguido todo lo que te propones en la vida, pero te faltara algo, y creo que si esta noche asistes al baile, eso podría cambiar. Y no solo te afectaría a ti, es todo muy complicado.

Hermione se quedo muy pensativa, pero bueno, tendría que darse prisa si no quería llegar muy tarde

Ginny subía las escaleras a toda prisa, ya eran las ocho y cuarto, el baile ya había empezado. Llamo a la puerta del cuarto de séptimo curso y al abrirla se quedo asombrada. Hermione vestía un vestido blanco, sin mangas, iba disfrazada de princesa, tenia el pelo recogido hasta la mitad y el resto caía sobre sus hombros en perfectos tirabuzones. Tenía un antifaz blanco y plateado. Estaba muy bonita, estaba aun mejor que en el baile de cuarto curso.

-Vaya Herm, estas preciosa- le dijo Ginny.

- Gracias.

- Y tu Heather ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto Ginny- vas a tener que ir al baile, porque no te vas a quedar aquí sola.

-Ya venia preparada por si acaso- le dijo Heather. Saco un traje de su bolsa y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

A los cinco minutos las tres chicas estaban saliendo por la puerta, Hermione iba vestida de princesa, Heather había hecho un muy buen trabajo con el vestido de la chica, se le debían de dar muy bien las transformaciones. Ginny iba vestida de hada del bosque, también estaba muy bonita, seguramente Harry se quedara embobado al verla. Y Heather iba vestida con una túnica de gala, no se había arreglado mucho, pero las tres estaban deslumbrantes.

Ya se encontraban ante las puertas del Gran comedor, la música se escuchaba desde fuera y como por arte de magia las puertas se abrieron solas.

Fin del capiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No se si os habra gustado, la verdad es que se ha desviado un poco de la historia inicial, pero queria hacer algo un poco diferente. Pero no os preocupeis, sigo con la misma historia de antes, solo que queria darle un poco mas de emoción jejeje

Como os habreis dado cuenta este capitulo se ha centrado mas en lo que le pasa a Hermione, pero el siguiente capitulo estara un poco mas centrado en Draco.

El traje de Hermione me lo imagine como el que lleva Hilary Duff en a cinderella story, no se si la habreis visto, pero es preciosa jijijiji.

Muchas gracias a los reviews que me han dejado no sabeis la ilusion que me hace¡¡¡¡ y tambien muchas gracias a las personas que lo hayan leido, aunque no hayan dejado reviews.

Muxos besukisssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

;-)

Respuesta a reviews:

**Lena:**Muxas asias por escrivirme un reviewwwww jeje parece que esas pelis les gusta a mucha gente xfi no dejs d leerlo y si te apetece (xfiiiiiiii) dejame otro comentario jejeje.

Bessss

**Montse: **Me hace mucha ilusion que os guste mi fic jeje tranki, no voy a dejar de escribirlo en esta pag ok? Muxas asias por escribirm jeje bssssssss

**Alexiariddle:** Tu review es el mas largo que me han escrito, muchas asias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Draco deberia usar el juego psicologico con Hermione, pero antes de nada el prefiere que ella se vaya ganando un poco su confianza, sabe que Hermione no es una chica de facil acceso en ese sentido pero tranki, porque todo cambiara cuando Draco le descubra quien es.

De todas formas muxas asias de verdad. Muxos bsssssssssssssssssssssss

**Herol akura: **Wenassssssssss me alegro de que te guste mi fic, espero que este capi tb te haya gustado jeje, muxas asias por escribir muxos bsssssssssssssssssss

**Lady Lathenia:** Hola¡¡¡¡ muchas gracias por enviarme un review me alegro muxo de que te guste como va la historia jejeje espero que el resto de los capis no os defraude a nadie jiji. Mukssssssssss

**Aimecristel:** hola¡ asias por lo de linda jeje y tambien por dejarme un review, no dudes de que cuando tenga un momento me paso x tus fics y te dejo reviews jeje asias¡¡ muaks¡


	3. EL BAILE

THE SEDUCTION OF THE INNOCENT

Cap 3: EL BAILE.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas de seis personas repartidas por todo el Gran Salón. Había estado buscando a Granger, pero sin éxito alguno, o llevaba un disfraz que la hacia imposible de reconocer o no había venido a la fiesta, también había buscado en la mesa de Potter y Weasley, pero nada, le iba a costar mucho ganar esa apuesta si las cosas seguían así.

Draco Malfoy llevaba un disfraz de fantasma de la opera, tenia una mascara blanca que le cubría casi toda la cara, hasta por encima de la boca. Era imposible de reconocer, a no ser que se supiera quien era. Llevaba un traje negro, con su respectiva capa negra y con la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Blaise Zabini se acerco a Draco para hablar con el.

-¿Cómo vas Draco? ¿Ya tienes a la presa acorralada?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estoy en ello, Zabini, no te impacientes- le contesto Draco.

-Eso espero, por tu bien, claro, aunque verte perder será muy divertido.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no sabes con quien estas hablando- le dijo mientras sonreía.

Blaise alzo una ceja, sonrió y se fue a bailar con una Hufflepuff.

Ya eran las ocho y cuarto y no había ni rastro de ella, bueno, lo dejaría hasta que tuviera otra oportunidad, la verdad era que ya se estaba hartando de todo ese jueguecito. Se estaba complicando la vida por una chica, el podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera a sus pies sin apenas mover un dedo, ¿Por qué era Granger diferente, tener que seguirla para que ella cayera a sus pies le hartaba, pero por otro lado… ¡demonios! No iba a dejar que se le escapara, ¿no era el quien quería un reto? Desde luego esa chica era todo un reto. Draco dejo todos esos pensamientos a un lado cuando noto que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Pansy Parkinson. Esa chica era pesada hasta decir basta, desde que pasaron una noche juntos el año pasado, le había estado tratando como si fuese su novio. El ya le había dejado claro muchas veces que no quería nada con ella, pero a ella le costaba pillar las indirectas. Esa chica le conseguía irritar siempre que le dirigiera la palabra.

-Draco- le dijo Pansy- ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-No tengo ganas.

-Oh, venga Draco- le dijo esta con una sonrisa en la cara- se que lo estas deseando, no te hagas de rogar…

Draco le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si así te vas a callar- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la pista de baile, con Pansy siguiéndole los pasos.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar. Pansy se puso a hablar de que esas navidades iría a Paris y unas cuantas estupideces más que a Draco le traían sin cuidado. Esa chica era peor que un dolor de muelas, tenia ganas de perderla de vista una buena temporada, pero ella nunca se daba por vencida. Ese verano había recibido por lo menos quince cartas de la chica, el no le había contestado a ninguna, pero a ella le daba igual, eso no le impedía que le siguiese escribiendo, tras leer la primera el ni se molesto en leer el resto, todas fueron enviadas directamente al fuego nada mas llegar a sus manos.

La chica seguía hablando sin parar, de vez en cuando Draco asentía con la cabeza, para que esta no se diese cuenta de la poca atención que le mostraba.

Cuando acabo la pieza Draco se separo de Pansy y se dirigió a por una bebida. Justo cuando cogió la botella de cerveza de mantequilla vio como las puertas del Gran Comedor se habrían. Detrás de ellas estaban tres chicas. A la izquierda estaba Ginny Weasley, la verdad era que no estaba nada mal, pero casi siempre estaba ocupada. A la derecha estaba otra chica que no le sonaba de nada, que raro, era muy extraño que hubiese una chica en Hogwarts en la que no se hubiese fijado nunca. Y en medio se encontraba Granger. Perfecto, ya tenía a su presa. Si esa chica se arreglase mas a menudo tendría a quien quisiese a sus pies. Blaise tenia buen gusto para elegir, ahora tendría que esperar a que estuviese sola y la cogería por sorpresa.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente y algunas de las personas mas cercanas a la puerta se habían dado la vuelta para ver quien entraba, eso hizo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente. Rápidamente buscaron la mesa de los chicos y se fueron a sentarse con ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Ginny.

-¿Dónde estabais?- pregunto Ron pero al darse la vuelta se quedo mudo.

Hermione y Ginny estaban deslumbrantes, y también había una chica con ellas, una chica que no había visto antes.-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mirando a la chica.

- Soy Heather- le dijo ella.

- Es una larga historia- le dijo Hermione- mejor os lo explicamos mañana.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry. Parecía un poco nerviosa, esa noche tendría que hablar con Harry y tendría que encontrar el momento perfecto.

- Estáis preciosas -les dijo Harry.

- Si, es verdad- le secundo Ron.

- Gracias –dijeron Hermione y Ginny. Heather que no sabia si también lo decían por ella se quedo callada. Hermione le dio suavemente con el codo. Harry y Ron la estaban mirando.

-Gracias – dijo poniéndose un poco colorada.

-Chicos, si no os importa voy a buscar unas bebidas. Mientras podéis ir a bailar ¿no?- dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ginny.

Cuando se levanto Harry le saco a bailar a Ginny quien estaba como un flan. Ron y Heather se quedaron solos. Ninguno sabia que decir, eran dos extraños, solos en la misma mesa. Ron intento romper el hielo.

-Bueno…- dijo suavemente- ¿Cómo que no te había visto antes por aquí?

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón y es mejor esperara a mañana para contar toda la historia- le contesto la chica.

-Bien como quieras.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-¿bailas?- le dijo Ron.

-Claro- Los dos salieron a la pista y se pusieron a bailar.

Hermione se acerco a la mesa de las bebidas, se cogeria una cerveza de mantequilla, miro a la mesa donde minutos antes estaba sentada, ahora estaba vacía. Harry habría sacado a bailar a Ginny y ¿Ron a Heather? Bueno, si Heather se iba a quedar aquí seria mejor que hiciese amistades, aunque lo mejor que podría hacer seria hablar con Dumbledore lo mas rápido posible, a poder ser cuando acabase la fiesta…

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano le toco el hombro. Al darse la vuelta se topo con un chico, no se le veía la cara porque la tenia tapada con una mascara.

-¿puedo hacerte compañía?- le pregunto el chico.

¿Quién eres?- le dijo ella.

¿Qué importa?- le dijo el- ¿bailas?- le pregunto, pero antes de que la chica le pudiera contestar el ya la había agarrado del brazo y casi arrastrado hasta la pista.

-oye ¿Qué haces?- le dijo Hermione soltándose de su brazo- no quiero bailar contigo, eres un bruto y me has hecho daño.

Hermione se dispuso a darse la vuelta para alejarse de ese chico. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarle así? Cuando pensaba que ya no le seguiría noto otra vez como le volvían a agarrar del brazo.

-vamos…- le dijo el chico al oído- será solo un baile.

Hermione como acto reflejo acerco rápidamente la mano a la cara del chico y le quito la mascara. ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado antes? A ella le había sonado la voz desde el principio, pero no se lo había imaginado.

El chico de la mascara era Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Hermione se acerco a la cara del muchacho y le susurro.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?- Hermione estaba muy furiosa, pero no quería montar un escándalo en medio de la pista de baile para que todo el mundo se les quedase mirando- no creas que puedes hacer con la gente lo que te da la gana. Ya lo intentaste una vez y ya viste como acabo, si intentas algo mas no hará falta que intervengan ni Ron ni Harry, dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza la varita- esta vez me valdré yo sola y no cometas el error de pensar que por ser una chica no tengo las mismas posibilidades de dejarte hecho papilla ¿esta bien?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentarse a la mesa donde estaban antes, los chicos ya habían vuelto. Pero antes de que consiguiese salir de la multitud un brazola volvió a agarrar suavemente por la muñeca. Hermione no iba a consentir que ese Justin la hiciese pasar un mal rato. Se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de darle un tortazo, pero su mano se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del chico. No era Justin, el tenia una mascara negra, mientras que el chico que estaba frente a ella tenia una mascara blanca. Dejo algo en su mano y se fue.

Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida por la reacción del chico. Pero al mirar su mano se quedo aun más sorprendida. Tenia una rosa negra, brillante y preciosa. _Entonces si que hay un chico que esta interesado en mi, y no es Justin._ Decidió meterse otra vez entre la multitud para ver si lo volvía a ver, pero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que junto con la rosa había una nota, otra nota. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras desenroscaba el papel.

_Esta noche estas deslumbrante, me apeno mucho que no me contestaras la ultima vez. Me gustaría que esta noche pudiese bailar una pieza contigo. Nos veremos mas tarde._

_Xxx_

Hermione se fue a sentar con sus amigos y se guardo la nota en el bolsillo. Cuando llego todos estaban sumidos en una animada conversación sobre quidditch, incluso Heather estaba tomando parte en la conversación, la chica se había adaptado muy bien, incluso reía y hacia reír a los demás. Todavía no tenia ni idea de quien era. Sabia que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero tampoco se podía confiar demasiado. Se quedaría mas tranquila cuando la chica hablara con Dumbledore, pero en ese momento no era eso lo que andaba por su mente, sino mas bien un encapuchado de mascara blanca.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de sus compañeros, había tenido el primer encuentro con Granger, la chica se había quedado paralizada, había estado a punto de darle un buen tortazo, seguramente le habría confundido con el estupido de Justin Finch-Fletchey. La idea le causaba ganas de reír. El había estado mirando la pelea que había tenido minutos antes con el hufflepuff, nadie que no estuviera atento no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero Draco estaba muy atento a sus movimientos, por eso, cuando se alejo por fin del chico decidió que era el mejor momento para así cogerla por sorpresa y que ella se quedase desconcertada, y creía que eso le había salido perfectamente bien.

Se había dado cuenta de que poco después de que el se fuese ella le había intentado seguir, por lo tanto, empezaba a tener curiosidad, su plan empezaba a funcionar.

Miro a la mesa de los gryffindors, todos estaban hablando y riéndose, excepto ella, que no dejaba de mirar algo en su mano, y si no se equivocaba seguro que seria la nota que le había dado. El plan se estaba poniendo en marcha.

Eran las diez en punto y desde la mesa de los profesores se oyó un tintineo, Dumbledore iba a hablar, iba a dar el típico discurso de Halloween. Todo el Comedor guardo silencio.

- Queridos alumnos, esta noche es una de las noches más especiales del año, hoy se recuerda a las brujas y magos del pasado, los que ya se han ido. Por eso quiero que cada uno piense en alguien especial que ha perdido y que le desee lo mejor desde aquí. Hoy se honra a todos los que se fueron por unos motivos o por otros.- Dumbledore se callo por un minuto- Y ahora, ¡que siga la fiesta!

Todos los alumnos y profesores aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas. Y enseguida empezó a salir la gente por la pista de baile para bailar. Ginny y Harry salieron a bailar y Neville vino de la mesa de al lado para invitar a bailar a Hermione, así que a Ron y a Heather no les quedo mas remedio que salir ellos también a bailar.

Hermione tenia una relación muy buena con Neville, aunque la verdad era que le daba miedo salir a bailar con el, ya lo había probado en otra ocasión y se había llevado algún que otro pisotón, pero seria mejor que pasarse sentada el resto de la noche.

Bailaron un par de canciones y cuando Hermione se disponía a irse a la mesa alguien la volvió a agarrar del brazo suavemente. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró por segunda vez cara a cara con el desconocido. Los dos se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Ella no sabia que decir y el la estaba observando detenidamente.

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces con la intención de decir algo, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Al final aclaro un poco sus ideas y le pudo decir unas palabras.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo suavemente.

-Todo a su tiempo- le dijo suavemente también.

A Hermione la voz le sonaba ligeramente, pero no tenía la menor idea de quien podía ser. El chico tenía unos ojos grises o azules con una mirada profunda. No podía saber de quien se trataba, ¿Cuántos chicos en Hogwarts tendrían los ojos claros?

El la cogio de la mano y la coloco en su hombro y puso la suya en la cintura de la chica. Los dos se pusieron a bailar una melodía lenta. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero esos ojos. Consiguió apartar la mirada.

-Quiero saber quien eres- le dijo ella muy segura.

-Tranquila, te lo voy a decir, pero no aquí- le dijo el.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Por que quiero conocerte- le respondió el.

-¿Y como quieres que te conozca yo a ti si no se nada sobre ti?- le dijo la chica.

-Lo vas a saber- le contesto el.

Hermione iba a seguir haciéndole preguntas, pensando que en alguna de ellas caería y le contestaría a algo, pero el le dio una vuelta y la inclino mientras el se acercaba muy sospechosamente a su boca. Cuando apenas estaban a un centímetro el se aparto y la volvió a subir. Hermione estaba totalmente aturdida y el resto del baile no volvió a decir nada, solo se dispuso a mirar a esos dos preciosos ojos que no olvidaría nunca.

Draco había conseguido lo que quería, estaba bailando con Granger. Ella tenia mucha curiosidad por saber quien era el y ella lo sabría, con un poco de suerte seria esa noche, el se moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondría Granger al saber de quien se trataba, pero a partir de ahí empezaría el trabajo duro de verdad, tendría que hacer que confiara en alguien a quien había odiado durante cinco años, seria divertido. Draco rió por lo bajo al pensar en la cara que tendría en esos momentos Blaise, seguramente estaría pensando algún absurdo plan para aguarle sus intenciones. Ese curso seria muy divertido, además, eso seria bueno para el, porque ese año los exámenes serian muy difíciles y tendría que tener las mejores calificaciones, así que esa diversión compensaría todo el esfuerzo que dedicaría a los estudios.

Granger estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso, no dejaba de mirarle fijamente a los ojos ¿Qué demonios se le habría perdido ahí? Quizás prefería esquivar las preguntas de la chica a que le mirara de esa forma, le ponía nervioso, pero no dejaría que ella lo notase, pero tenía que hacer algo para que ella lo dejara de mirar tan fijamente.

-Nos vemos a las doce en punto en el aula de astronomia- le dijo justo antes de marcharse.

Hermione estaba sola en medio de la pista de baile, era la segunda vez que le veía desaparecer ante sus narices en una noche. Se había ido sin esperar una respuesta, que pasaba si ella no quería ir, que demonios, sabia perfectamente que tenia muchísimas ganas de saber de quien se trataba y eso ya se lo había dejado bastante claro a el.

La chica volvió a su mesa. Ginny y Harry ya habían vuelto y Neville se encontraba en medio de una conversación muy animada sobre quien iba a ganar la copa de las casa el próximo año. No era nada raro verles hablar sobre quidditch, era el tema principal entre los chicos.

Se sentó junto a Ginny, pensó en contarle todo lo que estaba pasándole, si quizás necesitara una opinión.

-Ginny, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo en voz baja para que ni Harry ni Neville se enteraran.

Ginny le miro algo preocupada.

-¿estas bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?- le dijo.

- No tranquila, no es nada malo, es solo…- Hermione no sabia que decir.

Hermione le contó todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento con el chico misterioso. Cuando acabo Ginny tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste nada antes?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pensaba que era una broma o algo.

-Te deseo suerte a las doce- le dijo la chica riéndose.

-¿y tu que tal con Harry?- le dijo Hermione, ahora era ella quien reia.

Ginny se puso mas seria.

-No le he dicho nada todavía- le dijo agachando la cabeza- se ma hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que le quiero decir algo.

-Venga Ginny, idos fuera los dos y habláis- le dijo Hermione.

Esta sin esperar una respuesta de su amiga se volvió hacia los chicos.

-Neville, ¿me acompañas a por unas bebidas?

-Si, claro, Herm.

Mientras ella y Neville se dirigían a la mesa de las bebidas vio como Harry y Ginny salían al los jardines.

Draco estaba sentado en su mesa, reía por dentro al ver la cara de Zabini, cuando se quedaron solos Draco se dispuso a reírse un poco de el.

-¿Te pasa algo Blaise? Tienes mala cara- le dijo.

-No me pasa nada- le dijo en tono cortante- Veo que te va bien con Granger.

- La cosa esta en marcha.

-Pero aun no sabe quien eres ¿verdad?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso va a ser lo más divertido.

-Y lo más difícil, no lo niegues.

-La tengo en el bote. Esta apuesta es mía.

-Eso ya se vera, Malfoy.

Eran las doce menos cuarto y la fiesta estaba terminando, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Hermione decidió que ya era hora de irse hacia el aula de astronomía, ella no quería admitirlo, pero estaba intrigadísima en saber quien era ese chico y en unos minutos lo sabría.

Cuando aun quedaban cinco minutos para que diesen las doce en punto, así que se puso a pasear por ella. De noche esa clase se veía preciosa, solo existía la iluminación que le daba las millones de estrellas que se veían a través del techo.

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a sus espaldas.

Alguien la agarro suavemente de la mano y le dio la vuelta. Por tercera vez en esa noche estaba frente al encapuchado. El reflejo de las estrellas hacia que los ojos del chico tuviesen un brillo especial que hacia que la chica no pudiese dejar de mirarlos.

Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez, quería que le dejase de mirar de esa forma, aunque el tampoco podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tan brillantes por el reflejo de las estrellas.

Hermione acerco la mano a la mascara del chico, con intención de quitársela, por fin sabría de quien se trataba, su corazón latía a mil por hora, el no oponía resistencia, dejaría que ella le quitara la mascara.

Hermione agarro la mascara, se dispuso a empujarla hacia arriba, su corazón no podía latir más rápido, en el mundo para ella ahora solo existían ellos dos, el chico de las cartas, el de las rosas negras y ella. El tiempo iba como a cámara lenta. Iba a quitarle la mascara a su admirador.

Wolassssssssssssssssssss espero que os haya gustado el capi jejejeje os he dejau con las ganas de saber cual es la reaccion de Hermione al ver la cara de Draco jijijiji no os enfadeis jeje.

Porfi si leeis el fic dejad un reviewcito, aunk sea chikitinnnnnnnnn plisssssss ke me hace mucha iluuuuuuu jejejeje. Acepto felicitaciones y criticas asik decidme lo k penseis.

Este capi me costo un poco mas que los demas, me quede atascada a eso de la mitad, pero al cabo de unos dias el resto me salio de un tiron jejeje, espero que os esta gustando jejeje

Muchos besitos a todssssssss¡¡¡¡

Respuestas a reviews:

**Lara:** wolassssssssss muchas asias x dejar un review jjjejejejeje tienes razon la mayoria de los tios son unos cabrones, a mi no me a pasado como a ti, pero amos, que son unos cabrones pero a la vez nos welven lokitas jejeje ke se le va a hacer, weno wapisima, espero que si te agurres me envies algun otro review jeje muaks¡¡

**Annia:** Asias por el reviewwwww jejeje aki tienes lo k pasa en el baile, jijiji espero k te haya gustau el capi jeje muxos muaks jeje por cierto mas gente me ha preguntau si Heather es la Hija de Hermione, de momento no puedo deciros kien es peri si quereis saberlo… seguid leyendo jejejeje.

**Alix-91:** Muxas gracias jeje y tambien asias por dejar un review jijjiji, no eres la unica que me ha dicho lo de que si Heather es la hija de Hermione y Draco… pero te digo lo mismo que a Annia, si quieres saber quien es… sigue leyendo jejeje y si kieres dejam otro review jeje muaks¡¡

**Alexiariddle:** Wola otra vez, jejeje muxas asias x volverme a escribir jeje ya se que el capi anterior fue un pokitin corto pero queria dejar lo del baile para un capi nuevo jeje en esta Draco ha participado mas, aunque Hermione tampoco se ha quedado de lado jeje. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de el principe de la cenicienta de Hilary duff jejeje ;-) weno wapa espero que me envies otro reviewcito cuando leas este capi jeje muakssssssss.

**Karen:** olasssssssss muxas asias x enviar un review jejeje me alegro de que te guste la trama jeje espero que sigas leyendo el fic jejeje y si quieres dejarme un review por mi encantadisima de la vida muxos besos muaks¡¡¡ ;-)


End file.
